This invention relates generally to exercise devices, and more particularly to a portable, foldable isometric exercise apparatus that is useful in carrying out a wide variety of upper-body and abdominal exercises.
Recent studies and articles in the popular media have reported that regular exercise is beneficial to health and longevity. As a result, membership gyms have become very popular among those seeking an exercise regimen. However, it is often difficult to maintain a regular exercise routine when visits to a gym are inconvenient or impossible, due to, for example, traveling or working. Thus, it is desired to be able to exercise in the convenience of one""s home, office, temporary workplace, hotel room, etc., using a lightweight and portable exercise apparatus that can be stored and transported readily.
One of the best forms of exercise to improve muscle tone and strength, as well as to increase overall fitness, is isometric weight training, in which the exerciser may use his or her own body weight as resistance against muscular movement. For example, a number of common upper-body and abdominal exercises utilize isometric resistance, including dips and push-ups for upper-body muscular development, and leg or knee raises for abdominal muscles.
Isometric exercise apparatus are generally advantageous in that they do not necessitate the implementation of moving parts or supplemental weights for their utility, or a second person to spot the user. However, isometric exercise apparatus are nevertheless typically quite heavy and bulky and are usually not portable. In addition, these apparatus are commonly incorporated into expensive multi-station gyms which occupy a substantial area of floor space. Accordingly, such exercise devices are often ill-suited to home or office use because of their bulk and their non-portability.
Prior attempts to provide portable exercise apparatus have largely failed to solve the aforementioned problems, due to a variety of reasons. Such known apparatus have often been highly specialized and limited to one orientation, thereby permitting the exercise of only a single discrete portion of an individual""s anatomy. For example, apparatus consisting of fixed, high-mounted horizontal parallel bars allow the user to perform traditional full-body dips and leg or knee raises, but do not facilitate other varieties of dip exercises which isolate certain muscle groups (such as xe2x80x9ctricep dips,xe2x80x9d where a user performs dip with his/her arms behind the back, while maintaining the back of his/her heels on the floor) or multiple variations of pushups of any kind. Another prior art example is the simple push-up bar which does not allow the user to perform full-body dips or knee raises to exercise his/her abdominal muscles. In addition, the portability of some prior art apparatus has required that assembly/disassembly of numerous component parts, use of tools making the devices difficult and time-consuming to use. Further, many of the portable exercise devices in the prior art have lacked sufficient stability or sturdiness.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages of prior art exercise equipment, the present invention provides a compact, lightweight exercise apparatus preferably utilizing a pair of side frames, each of which is pivotally connected to a front cross race. The side frames are advantageously pivotable from an extended or unfolded position, to a collapsed or folded position in which the side frames are folded against and roughly parallel to the cross brace. In this manner, the apparatus can be easily folded for ease of transport and storage during periods of non-use. The present invention also provides a sturdy and stable apparatus which may be positioned in either a horizontal or a vertical orientation to permit a wide variety of exercises.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a foldable exercise apparatus which may be pivotally collapsed is provided. When folded, the apparatus may be stored or transported using a minimum of space; when extended, the apparatus may be used for exercise on almost any flat surface, indoors or outdoors. The apparatus is most preferably capable of being oriented either horizontally or vertically, thereby permitting the user to perform numerous exercises, including dips, push-ups and leg or knee raises, and variations thereof. Preferably, the apparatus when placed in its vertical orientation is supported by at least four vertical support legs, two legs extending downward from each side frame.
In one aspect of this embodiment, the apparatus is pivotally foldable by use of a hinge connected to each side frame which may further be locked in an extended position, thereby providing stability during use. Preferably, this locking is provided by a locking pin or similar means which may be inserted through a hole in a hinge plate into a corresponding receiving hole provided in the cross brace.
In another aspect of this embodiment, the apparatus is constructed of square steel tubing with brace supports, thereby providing sturdy construction. Preferably, the tubing comprising the apparatus frame is welded for strength and durability.
In a further aspect of this embodiment, multiple handgrips are placed at various locations on the apparatus for proper positioning of the user""s hands and to provide comfort during exercise. Preferably, the handgrips are made from foam rubber or other suitable material which provides cushioning and a non-slip surface.
In yet another aspect of this embodiment, elastomeric footpads or cups are provided at the bottom ends of the vertical support legs when the apparatus is in its vertical orientation, so as to prevent sliding of the apparatus along the floor during use.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a foldable exercise apparatus comprising first and second side frames pivotable between open and closed positions, and at least two rollers secured to the apparatus. In a preferred embodiment, the exercise apparatus includes a cross brace having a first end and an opposing second end, and a bungee cord secured to the apparatus. The first and second side frames are pivotally attached to the opposite ends of the cross brace. The cross brace has a pair of spaced apart rigid mid bars joined to and extending perpendicularly downward from the cross brace. The first and second side frames each include a front vertical support and are pivotable with respect to the cross brace to open and closed positions. Each side frame has a top horizontal handle bar cantilevered off of the front vertical support and the first and second side frames can be locked in the open or closed positions.
Preferably, the rollers are pivotable between a first position and a second position and include a tubular portion with a wheel rotatably mounted thereto and a locking member for locking the rollers in the first and second positions.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided an exercise apparatus that includes a cross brace having a first end and an opposing second end, first and second side frames pivotally attached to the opposite ends of the cross brace, a bungee cord having opposite ends received in openings in the bottom horizontal braces of the side frames, and at least four rollers secured to the front vertical supports of the side frames and. The cross brace has a pair of spaced apart rigid mid bars joined to and extending perpendicularly downward from the cross brace. Each side frame has a top horizontal brace support acting as a handle bar, a bottom horizontal brace support having an opening defined therethrough, a front vertical support linking the top horizontal brace support to the bottom horizontal brace support, and a rear vertical support linking the front vertical support to the bottom horizontal brace support. The first side frame and the second side frame are pivotable with respect to the cross brace to open and closed positions and can be locked in those positions. The bungee cord includes a seat attachment secured thereto. The rollers include a tubular portion having an opening therein, a wheel housing with a wheel rotatably mounted thereto, and a locking member received in the opening in the tubular portion for locking the rollers in first and second positions.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for performing an ab roll using an apparatus that includes a cross brace having a opposing first and second ends, first and second side frames pivotally connected to the opposite ends of the cross brace, and two rollers extending from each side frame. The method includes the steps of folding the first and second side frames into a folded position, placing the rollers on a generally flat surface, placing the user""s knees on the generally flat surface, grasping the apparatus, and rolling the apparatus forwardly. In a preferred embodiment, the method also includes the steps of pivoting the rollers from a non-contact position to a contact position and locking the side frames into the folded position. In another preferred embodiment the apparatus further includes a bungee cord having a seat attachment secured thereto, and the method further includes the step of placing the seat attachment between the user""s knees and the generally flat surface, and stretching the bungee cord when the apparatus is rolled forwardly.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a foldable exercise apparatus including first and second side frames pivotable between open and closed positions, and a bungee cord secured to at least one of the bottom horizontal braces of the first and second side frames.
Other related objects will be apparent from the following drawings and description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, and the claims appended thereto.